geokatsukofandomcom-20200213-history
Goribo Yuuki
Yuuki Goribo (ゆうきゴリボ also known as Lala Goribo) is an antagonist of Geokatsu~ko! ''Season Three. She appears to be a Majo, but she really is a Double-Illusioner. Bio Appearance Yuuki disguises herself as an angelic witchy girl, to hide her bloody and vengeful persona. She has pastel pink and wavy hair that blends into a darker magenta color. Her bangs are swept to one side, covering her right eye. Her outfit consists of a lolita dress with a color scheme of pastel pink, cyan, and yellow, and magenta kneesocks with black platform shoes. Personality Yuuki is a traumatic, very spiteful and vengeful girl. She will get her hands on anything to get rid of the Dashers unless it's Mulpan. She acts sweet to bribe Majos and will kill them in private once she gets the chance. She is rumored to be a mix of a spirit and an Illusioner, coming from a completely different universe in contrast to Geokatsu~ko. Witch Lala is a fusion of two Illusioners who changed their form into one known as Yuuki Goribo. Also known as Lala after her fairy. Yuuki was made after two Illusioners were jealous of the good luck and fortune of everyone in the town of Lachelein. The two Illusioners fused and created a very vengeful and destructive being with manipulation and salvation powers. She wanted to use these powers to put a curse on Lachelin. She has some connection (and obsession) with Mulpan, the one Dasher she uses her salvation powers for. It is unknown whether or not she was ever going to use her salvation for anyone else. Her outfits change colors throughout Season Two, ranging from pastel pink, blue and yellow to dark magenta, red and black. Her outfit also changes styles throughout the series, ranging from cute frilly magical girl dresses to darker and lacy witch outfits. Her magic crystal is in the shape of a butterfly and can change colors between pastel pink to dark magenta, depending on the time of day. One of her two Illusioner parts were also turned into a fairy. This "fairy" is called Lala. Yuuki is sometimes known as Lala after her fairy, and is also rumored to be the same, which is confirmed. Relationships Partition and The Dashers Yuuki despises the Dashers and will get her hands on anything anyone so that she can destroy the Dashers. Specifically Partition. She loathes him so much that she will capture, torment, poison, petrify, crush and up to kill anyone and anything to make him suffer. Mulpan Yuuki has a strange obsession with Mulpan, and treats him the complete opposite from Partition. She will do the same things to torment him just to please Mulpan. Starii and RyokkuakuMajos Yuuki hates Starii. She wants to kill her Name Changes * Chinese: 蝴蝶 | Húdié * English: ''Angelica Lucidum * French: Ange Rêver * German: Engaum Klarster * Korean: 자각몽 | '' Jagagmong'' * Serbian: мечтаночь | Nochta * Spanish: Clara del Noche * Italian: Sognare Paurosa Trivia * Yuuki is actually a fusion between Lucid and Angelic Buster from Maplestory. Gallery Yuuki Wallpaper.jpeg|An official wallpaper featuring Yuuki on the Nightmare Clocktower. Lala.jpeg|Lala Category:Antagonists Category:Ojamajo Category:Illusioner Category:Season 2 Category:Females